misty's pokemon get revenge
by 719blade
Summary: after her sister's makes misty do somthing bad her pokemon get even :some language may be hard to read bad spaler


Misty was the gym leader of cerulean number an easy life but not for her. Her three older sisters always told her what to do and she had no chose but to do it or she would get slept and/or spanked misty's pokemon hated her sisters for this they would try and help her with the things she was told to do but when they would make masters the blame whit to misty. Some times she could take it but other times she would break down and cry most nights she would cry herself to sleep this made her pokemon even madder at her sisters but shone they would get there revenge on them for making there trainer there slave.

I hat those three they always make misty do so much way they just set around ordering her around I cant take it any more said horsea. I now I can't take it any more ether but what can we do said dewgong. I say we should just take them said corsola. That won't fixes any thing they just think she told us to do it and heat her said gyarados. He right it well only makes things even more bad for her but have to do some thing said psybuck. Hay we got a big problem said azuill out of breath. Azuill what's wrong asked staryu. I over heard misty's sister talking about make misty strip for people to make money for there up coming trip said azuill. What no doubt there just going to make misty stay why there go to some stooped trip said starmie.

Those bitches its bad another that they make her there slave but making her strip of people to make money on some thing so stooped it make my blood bole said psyduck (just the him started to glow and evolved into golduck). Golduck you evolved said caserin. Looks like it said politoed. Some time later misty's sisters told her about their trip and how she was going to get the money. WHAT you cant be shires said misty. Her sister got mad and punching and kicking her calling her a little bitch that was the last story for her pokemon. GET A WAY FROM HER said gyarados then knocking them away from misty then he used his whisks to pick up misty, which was crying her eyes out. Get back her you yelled daisy, lily, and violet. That's another out of thaw three said goldeen. When were done with thaw three thaw will never order misty around agene said golduck. On the other side the rest of her pokemon were doing there best to cheer up misty. Don't cry misty its going to be ok from now on said azuill rubbing up to her. Thanks yow are always there for me its days like this I wish I was stele with ash said misty drying her eyes. Your welcome misty said politoed giving her a much-needed hug then the others gone in hugging her.

I love yow so much I wish my sisters loved me as much as yow said misty about to cry. Stop crying misty your going to get sick why not come swimming with us that always makes you happy said dewgong. Ok said misty getting in the pool. Misty spent the rest of the day and some time at night swimming with her pokemon it was 9 P.M. when she got out. That was the best time I had in a very long time thanks you gays said misty. Your welcome said her pokemon all at ones. Sorry I had to swimmy so close to you misty I stele cant swimmy to good said azuill. Its ok azuill its getting late better get ready for bed (looking around) hay were is golduck I was hoping to spend some time with him said misty. Must be with your sis stele but don't worry he come back some said corsola. Ok every into yowl's poke balls I see all of yow in the mongering and thanks said misty. See you misty said her pokemon. Misty then went to her room got change and went to sleep some time later she walk up hearing someone swimming she got up to see how it was as she walked to the pool she saw golduck looking at the pool. Golduck is that you said misty.

What (looking around to see her) haw misty what are you doing up at this time asked golduck. I heard someone swimming and I came to see how it was you look really good as a golduck said misty hugging him. Thanks misty hay am I stele useless to you asked golduck. No of course you never were some times you did make me a little mad but not for long I love you so much golduck said misty hugging and kissing him. I love you to misty (hugging her) but its really late you should go back to bed…hay can I ask you something said golduck. Ok what said misty. Can you stay in your room into I come and get you I have something spacey to gave you he said. Ok golduck good night don't stay up to late cant wait to see what it is she side. Ok misty good night (seeing her go in her room and hearing the door close) ok now where were we said golduck looking at the pool. Just then three body's came out of the water they look like human shape psybuck but they were really misty three older sisters. Was that our mistress golduck ask daisy. Yes she was now when yow see her come mongering how well yow act to her said golduck. Very loving to her a obey her ever word no mater what it is said lily. And bag for her forgiveness for all the things we have done to her said violet. Good now two more laps in the pool then yow can good to bed said golduck. Yes golduck said daisy, lily, and violet.

When mongering came misty got up got dress and was about to go out side but she remembered what her pokemon had asked her to do. Owe right golduck had something to give me bitter wait to see said misty. She went and sat on her bed and waited for him to come to get her some time later a nuke came on her door. Come in she said. Good mongering misty did you sleep well-asked golduck. Yaw I did so what is this big thing you wanted to give me side misty. Come and I show you he said. Ok (flowing him to the pool he asked her to close her eye) ok (just then she felt three body's rubbing up on her when he said she cold open her eyes she saw three human psybuck rubbing on her) what is going on here she asked. Don't you know them misty he said? She look at them to see they were here three older sisters. What how did this happen she said. I have my was now I live you four a lone he said before living them a lone. Mistress were so sorry for the way we treated you please forgiven us said daisy. We will do what ever it takes to win your love no mater what said lily. We will obey your were order no mater what it is like good little pokemon should said violet. So yow wont to win my love do yow she said. Yes mistress just say what we have to do they said. Let me think I now how yow can win my love (she bent down to there level) do yow remember when I was young and when I would have nightmares and how yow help me get over them she said. Yes we do said daisy. Can yow do that for me I really loved it she said. They smiled daisy toke misty in her arms she than started to stork misty why violet and lily hug misty then the three of them started to hum a lube misty stated to cry tides of happens curding up to her sis. Things aren't going to de the same misty there going to be better we love you sis said daisy. Three weeks later misty's sisters were no longer in there psyduck look they were back to their number look but stele fooled misty ever order no mater what it was she never asked them to do any thing mean or stooped just to help with the gym and her pokemon were very happy now to see misty back in her good old self misty life went from hell to heaven thanks to her pokemon she never forget what they did for her and plays to give them all a big thank you by the next month.

The end.


End file.
